Chibis?
by TheDarkness137
Summary: When Jou reads a spell, it turns out to be a chibi spell! And new characters add even more craziness. DISCONTINUED
1. The Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!!! And if my story is like your story, I'm sorry!! I didn't know

Oh and Crystel is a character that I added for extra craziness

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Spell

"Jou, what's that you're reading?" Yugi asked his friend. Jou grinned.

"It's a book called Ancient Spells. Wanna give one a try?"

"Sure, but why don't we invite the whole group over?"

"Kay, but I'm reading the spell."

Later

Ryou, Malik, Crystel, Seto, and Mokuba were assembled at Yugi's house.

Crystel was the newest addition to the group. She had black hair that stopped at her waist and coal black eyes. She had ivory skin, similar to Ryou's. She was very mysterious, until you got to know her.

"That's why I'm here?" Seto hissed after Yugi explained all this to everybody.

"We didn't invite you. Mokuba dragged you here. I knew that if we invited you, you would be a pain in the ass." Jou hissed back.

"Calm down guys! It doesn't really matter who's here. Now Jou, would you please read the spell." Yugi said.

"Fine" Jou grumbled.

"Let what is big become small. Time flow backwards. Innocence will take over. Become a child again."

Silence. "Nothing happened." Tristan said.

"Mokuba!" Seto said, looking at the body on the floor.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ah, how I love cliffhangers. Please review!


	2. Aftershock

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!!!!!!! And if my story is like your story, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aftershock

Big brown eyes stared at everyone. It looked like Mokuba, but was smaller…..

"Holy shit he's been turned into baby!" Malik said.

They all looked at Mokuba again, and Malik was right. Mokuba had turned into a chibi!!

After some silence Crystel said, "Why don't we ask Yami about the spell? He seems to know a lot about them."

"Good idea, Crystel." Yugi said as he called out Yami.

"What is it, Yugi? I was sleeping." Yami grumbled.

"We need you to look at this spell for us." Yugi said, giving Yami the book.

"The spell will turn everyone in this room into a chibi for twenty-four hours. Everyone will have to stay here until their turn is up. That includes yamis as well." Yami said.

Crystel, Ryou, and Malik's Millennium items started glowing as their yami's started coming out. (Crystel had the Millennium Bracelet)

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!!" Ruby said.

Ruby looked like Crystel, but with slight differences. Like the fact that she had red eyes. She also had an explosive temper.

"Calm down. Hopefully our turns will be soon." Crystel said.

"It's not like we're happy about it either." Marik said. He was the only yami that hadn't been sent to the Shadow Realm by her, and wasn't scared of her.

She glared and was about to say something when Yugi interrupted.

"Well whatever. We're going to have to get supplies." Yugi said. "Let's go to the store."

"Let's get this over with" Seto said, who had been playing with Mokuba.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please review!


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!!! And if my story is like your story, I'm sorry I didn't know.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shopping

Yugi and friends were shopping for supplies at a local store. They had gotten diapers and such, so they went to pick out their clothes.

"How about this?" Crystel said, holding up a dress.

Bakura and Marik burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sure if you want to look like an idiot!" Bakura said.

"I don't see any problem with it. It's better than what she used to wear." Ruby said.

"What did she used to wear?" Marik said, curious.

"Big frilly dresses" Ruby said, smirking.

"If I remember right, you picked those out, dumbass," Crystel hissed.

Everyone started laughing.

"Shut up. Let's go." Ruby said, turning red.

"Not everyone has picked out their cloths, smart one." Marik said.

"Then hurry the hell up!" She responded.

Everyone hurried to choose their cloths without further incident.

_Yugi's house_

Ryou and Crystel were hurrying to cook dinner, since they're the only ones who could cook. And Bakura, Marik, and Ruby were arguing over who was the worse yami.

Yami, Yugi, and Malik were watching Pirates of the Caribbean and Jou and Seto were playing with Mokuba.

"You're the worst because you send people to the Shadow Realm on a regular basis!" Marik said to Ruby.

"Oh really; you wanna go next?" She threatened.

"Guys dinner's ready!" Crystel yelled.

"We'll finish this later" Marik said.

Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, considering how many yami's were there.

"All right who's throwing the damn noodles?"Bakura said.

"I'm just making sure they're cooked." Ruby said. Crystel then smacked her yami.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ruby said.

"For not trusting my cooking; now shut up and eat." Crystel said.

Ruby glared at her but ate anyways.

"Looks like someone's getting soft" Marik said.

"I am not dammit! I'm just too tired to beat her up." Yami Crystel said.

"Since you're so tired, why don't we all go to bed after this?" Yugi said.

"Sounds good to me," Jou said.

"Dibs on the guestroom!" Yami Crystel and Crystel said.

After some discussions and arguments it was decided that the girls would get the guestroom, Bakura and Ryou would get Grandpa's room (Grandpa's on a vacation), Seto and Mokuba would get the couch, Marik and Malik would get the extra bed in the guestroom, Yami and Yugi would sleep in Yugi's room, and Jou would sleep on the other couch.

After that everyone was too drained to fight so they all just went to bed thinking about who would be a chibi tomorrow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Okay, so no real action here. But I need this for the next chapter. Like always, review!!


	4. Crystel

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!! And if my story is like your story, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Crystel

Ryou and Bakura were waked up to a door opening. Then they heard swearing. What surprised them is who it came from.

"Damn Wuby." Crystel muttered. "Batuwa!" She yelled and jumped on the bed. "Will you pway with me?"

"No," Bakura said.

"Pwease? I'll luv you fowever and ever and evah!" She said, giving him the puppy eyes.

'Damn the puppy eyes.' Bakura thought. "Fine."

"Yay!" She said and ran downstairs.

"Looks like someone has -or had- a crush on you" Ryou said.

"Shut up" Bakura said, turning red.

"What do you have a crush on her?" Ryou said.

"I said shut up! And get some sleep. Otherwise, you'll never get Ruby's attention"

Ryou turned red.

"Batuwa! Come pway with me!" Crystel yelled.

"Fine I'm coming!" Bakura yelled as he closed the door.

'How did he know?' Ryou thought as he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Crystel got not only Bakura, but Marik and Malik to play hide-and-seek with her. And she was one excellent hider.

"Where the hell did she go?" Bakura said. They had looked everywhere.

"What are you guys doing?" Ruby asked.

"We're trying to find your hikari," Marik said.

"She lured you into a game of hide-and-seek then?" Ruby questioned then. "She hides in the same place all the time."

Ruby went into the guestroom and looked under the bed. "Ah hah. There you are"

She then dragged Crystel out from under the bed.

"What the hell? I was winning the game" Crystel pouted.

"Shut up. It's time to eat." Ruby said.

"Yay food!" Crystel said and ran downstairs.

"Was she always like this?" Malik said.

"No. She's worse. Just don't give her sugar," Ruby said.

"Good to know." Marik said.

"Let's go eat." Bakura said.

They all nodded and then proceeded to go downstairs.

Downstairs they saw that Crystel had woken up Seto, Mokuba, and Jou and got them to set the table.

"Where's Wyou?" Crystel said.

"I'll go get him" Ruby said, going upstairs.

In a few seconds Ryou and Ruby came downstairs. Then everyone settled down to eat breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of Marik and Yami having a food fight and everyone else trying their best not to get hit. After everyone cleaned up the mess, some had to get ready to go to school (this was going to ne Ruby's first day of school).

"Looks like Bakura, Yami, and Marik are going to have to watch Crystel." Malik said.

"Hell no. I'm taking a nap." Yami said.

"Me too," Marik said.

"Thanks a lot guys." Bakura said.

"Well see you later," Yugi said. Then everyone ran from Bakura's fiery wrath.

Just as Bakura was about to explode, someone tugged on his sleeve.

"You don't want to play with me?" Crystel said, with a hint of tears.

Bakura calmed down. After all, who could be mad at a chibi? "I'm just mad that they don't want to play with you"

Crystel smiled. "Well, I got a game we can play" Then she whispered something in Bakura's ear.

They both smirked and Bakura said "That's going to be a fun game. Why don't we play it now?"

"Okay!" Crystel said.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I just love an evil chibi. Don't you?

Anyways, please review! They make me happy!


	5. The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!!! And if my story is like your story, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Game

Yami woke up to giggling. When he looked down, he started swearing in Egyptian.

Bakura and Crystel had put his hand in water. As he went to beat them up, they started laughing even harder and pointing at his hair. His hands flew up to his hair and he swore even more.

They had cut his hair so that he only had one spike. Yami also heard swearing coming from the direction of the guestroom.

"What did you guys do to Marik?" He questioned.

"Nothing..." Crystel said. Then Marik busted into the room.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He roared.

"To be blunt, we made you look worse than before." Bakura said.

They had put glue in his hair. Not only that, but they put whipped cream in his hand and tickled his nose with a feather.

"Bakura, you better have a good reason for doing this." Yami said seriously.

"We were bored!" Crystel said between giggles.

"Now that we told you, you guys better clean up. They're back." Bakura said, after they heard a door slam. Then he dashed out of the room, grabbing Crystel.

"That's weird," Marik said.

"What's weird besides you?" Yami questioned.

Marik ignored him and said, "What's weird is that he grabbed the chibi. Normally he would just run and leave someone to put the blame on."

"You're right. Now get out of the room. You might want to run to the bathroom so nobody notices."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I could say the same about you"

"Whatever. JUST GET OUT!" He said, slamming the door behind him.

'Man that was fast' Marik thought when he was running to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Crystel were in the kitchen (Playing pranks can make you hungry).

"Pwease?" Crystel said. She was trying to get him to get her a sandwich.

'Don't look at the eyes' Bakura thought. Of course, thinking that made him look at the puppy eyes. 'Damn, why do I always fall for that?'

"Fine. As long as you don't tell anyone." Bakura said.

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't want them to think I'm getting soft."

"Oh. Okay."

When he made it for her, she grabbed the sandwich and went into the living room. Bakura soon followed.

"You should've seen it!" Jou was trying to tell Yugi something.

"Seen what, mutt?" Seto said.

"What Ruby did!" Jou said.

"She…"

**To Be Continued!**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cliffhangers ftw.

Like usual, Review please!


	6. What Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!! And if my story is like your story, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What happened

"She what?" Bakura said.

"Lemme start from the beginning. It all started when Ruby was introduced to the class…."

_Flashback_

"_Class, this is a transfer student from Egypt. Please be kind to her and help her fit in. Please introduce yourself, Miss" the teacher said, when the bell rang._

_Ruby stood up and said "I'm Ruby". Then she quickly sat down. Whispers of "she's hot!!" and "god, I wish I was as pretty as she is"._

_Ruby mentally rolled her eyes and stared at the board, trying to pay attention. You would never guess it, but she was pretty studious. Instead of paying attention, she found herself staring at Ryou._

_Jou saw this, and thought, 'I always knew she had a crush on him' but decided that he shouldn't say anything otherwise it might cost him a trip to the Shadow Realm._

_Jou shivered at that thought. That was one place he did NOT want to visit again._

_First period ticked by slowly, and it was finally time for Drama Class._

_After Ruby was introduced, the teacher surprised everyone by saying that they were going to start the play __Romeo and Juliet.__ She already had assigned the roles, but since some were absent she had to switch up the roles a little bit._

"_Looks like Ryou will play Romeo. Since Crystel isn't here, why don't you play Juliet, Ruby?"_

_Ruby shyly said "sure"_

_Immediately there were whispers of 'I wish I was Romeo' or 'Man, there go my chances'._

_By now Ryou was turning red and Jou slapped him on the back and said "Looks like it's your lucky day, Ryou!"_

_Oh course saying that didn't help him at all. If possibly, he turned a deeper shade of crimson._

_The rest of class dragged on, with the teacher assigning the other roles and complaints of 'why can't I be Romeo?' or 'I'd be a better Romeo than him'. It seems like every boy in the school had a crush on Ruby. _

_It was only natural, though. The very same thing happened when Crystel transferred to the school from France. Even Yugi had a crush on her until he got to know her._

_Finally, lunch came. Ryou and Jou helped Ruby get lunch, and went to their table (Malik, Anzu, Yugi, and Tristan were already there). _

"_Who's the chick?" Tristan questioned. "Looks like Crystel"_

"_You should remember me," Ruby said. "I send you to the Shadow Realm that many times, and you still can't remember my face?"_

_Tristan gulped, suddenly remembering Ruby, and made room for her to sit._

"_So what did you do today, Ryou?" Anzu said, batting her eyelashes._

_Ryou sighed. It was the same thing every time at lunch. Anzu would hit on him and he would politely ignore her. But this time was different._

_Ruby had 'accidently' injured Anzu every time she would hit on Ryou. This resulted in Anzu being covered in bruises not to mention a broken arm, nose, and leg._

_Everyone tried to not see Ruby 'accidently' hurt Anzu and eat lunch. This proved to be a problem. Every minute some guy would come up to Ruby and ask her out on a date. She politely declined at first, and then started to get meaner as lunch dragged on._

_When lunch finally ended Anzu hobbled off to the nurse, Malik and Tristan were laughing at some joke they made at lunch, and Jou was observing Ryou and Ruby's behavior around each other. It was obvious to him that they liked each other. But neither would make a move._

'_Looks like I'll have to help' Jou thought. 'Now how will I be able to?'_

_His thinking was interrupted with the tardy bell ringing. Everyone made hasty goodbyes and ran off to class._

_It was time for Science. After the teacher took roll, they started a lab. Crystel would usually pair up with Ryou, but since she was absent, Ruby paired up with Ryou._

_When the chemicals made smoke, Jou could've sworn Ryou and Ruby's smoke looked like a heart. And yet neither would make a move._

_Then suddenly Jou got an idea._

"_I got it!" Jou said._

"_Got what, Jou?" Malik asked._

"_I've found a way to get Ruby and Ryou together."_

"_That's great! So what's your plan?"_

"_Well it's like this……_

……_And that's what I'm going to do. But I'm going to need your help."_

_I'll help. It would be fun to play Cupid for once."_

_Then the bell rang._

_4__th__ and 5__th__ period passes by in a flash, and it was time for Study Hall._

_On the way there Malik asked Ryou a question._

"_Do you like Ruby?"_

_On the opposite side of the hall Jou asked Ruby the question._

"_Do you like Ryou?"_

_Both blushed and said "Yes. But they don't like me back."_

_Then Jou told Ryou and Malik told Ruby the others responses._

_Both said "Are you sure?"_

_Jou and Malik both answered "Yes. I just asked them"_

_Then Malik told Ruby that she should ask Ryou out. She said that she would._

_Then Jou and Malik pushed the other next to each other._

_Ruby shyly said to Ryou, "Will you go out with me?"_

_Ryou, being Ryou, blushed and started stammering, then finally said "Yes"._

_Then Ruby smiled a smile that would make any boy happy. They both went into study hall together._

_Malik and Jou both smiled and said_

"_Good Job."_

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened" Malik said.

Everyone busted out laughing. Then Ryou and Ruby walked in.

"Why the hell are you all laughing?" Ruby said.

"We just heard what happened today." Marik said.

Both blushed.

"Nice job, hikari!" Bakura said, giving him a thumbs up.

Crystel tugged at Ryou's sleeve and said, "You bettew be nice to my 'ami. The last boy who dumped hews ended up in the Shadow Wealm."

Ryou smiled and said, "I'll strike you a deal. I'll be nice to your yami and you'll be nice to mine, okay?"

Crystel smiled back and said "Okay!"

"Anyone seen Marik or Yami" Ruby questioned, to change the subject.

Bakura and Crystel smirked.

"Okay, what did you guys do to them?" Yugi questioned.

"Why don't we go see for ourselves?" Seto said.

"Their probably in Yugi's room trying to fix themselves." Bakura said.

Everyone trudged up the stairs into Yugi's room. When they saw what happened to Yami and Marik, they burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Yami said.

"Yeah. Let's eat." Marik said.

Right about then their stomach's growled. Ryou and Ruby went to go make dinner. Bakura told them not to make any for him or Crystel since they just ate.

Instead, Bakura took Crystel up on the roof to look at the stars, since it was dark out.

"Thewe so pwettty!" Crystel said.

"Guess so," Bakura replied.

After some silence Crystel said, "Batuwa, do you wike me?"

"Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I?" Bakura said.

"No weason." Crystel said, and snuggled closer to Bakura.

After an hour Bakura carried the now sleeping chibi down the ladder.

"We were beginning to worry." Yami said.

Bakura replied by saying "It's because she fell asleep. Got anywhere I can put her?"

"Put her in the Grandpa's room since everyone's already asleep," Yugi answered.

"Where will I sleep?" Bakura said.

"Well Ryou's sleeping with Ruby, so you'll have to sleep with Crystel." Yami said.

"Whatever." Bakura said. He went upstairs and carefully laid the chibi down before collapsing onto the bed.

"Well looks like Marik was right, for once." Yami said.

"About what?" Yugi questioned.

"Just that Bakura likes Crystel."

Yugi rolled his eyes and said. "Even I noticed that."

"Can we go to bed now? I'm tired."

"As long as you don't hog the bed like last night."

"Whatever."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Review please!


	7. School

Disclaimer: I don't' own YuGiOh!! And if my story is like yours, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

School

Bakura woke up to someone saying "Wake up. Breakfast's ready,"

He shot up and said, "Food?"

Crystel laughed and said "Yes food. But you can't get any until you answer a question."

"What?" Bakura said. He wanted food, but would wait for Crystel.

"Do you really love me?"

Bakura turned red before saying "Yes."

Crystel smiled and said "Good because I love you too. Now let's go eat."

When they were walking out of the room Bakura was tackled by a blonde chibi with soft lavender eyes.

"Awe yous guys going out now?" He questioned.

Crystel shushed him and said "I want to surprise them."

"No need. We already figured," Ruby said. Crystel noticed that she and Ryou were holding hands.

"I meant what I said last night Ryou." Crystel said.

"You remember being a chibi?" Ryou said.

Crystel nodded. Bakura was getting impatient.

"Can we PLEASE go eat now? I'm starving." Bakura practically yelled. Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed Crystel's hand and went down to the kitchen, where Yugi was making pancakes, not very well. Yami, Marik, Seto and Jou were waiting for the food to be done, and weren't looking forward to it. (Mokuba had gone home yesterday.)

"Yugi why don't I make them? It seems like Malik wants to play with you." Crystel said politely. Malik, Ruby, and Ryou had come down when they smelled pancakes.

Yugi sighed but allowed her to anyways. He was getting quite tired of playing with Marik. Good thing he had school.

"Better hurry up though. We have school soon."

"Right. That means that you should hurry up too, Bakura" Crystel said, looking at Bakura.

"Why do I have to hurry up?"

"Because you're coming to school, too. Didn't Ryou tell you?"

"I did tell you, yami. Don't you remember?

Then Bakura suddenly remembered and said, "Shit!! I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry. I have all your classes, so you should be okay," Crystel said, shyly. "Anyways, foods done."

"That fast?" Jou said.

"I have a gift for cooking good food really fast. Now let's eat!"

Everyone settled down at the table and ate rather quickly. Yami and Marik weren't looking forward to watching Malik, and ate slowly.

Then it was suddenly time for school. Everyone except Yami, Malik, and Marik rushed to get ready. Then they dashed out the door, Ryou grabbing Ruby's hand and Crystel grabbing Bakura's hand, since neither had gotten in the habit of school.

"There they go," Yami said. Marik sighed before saying "who gets first shift in watching the kid?"

"You're watching him first. I need more sleep."

Marik growled but said "fine."

Meanwhile, at school…

"Everyone, meet Bakura. He's a transfer student from Egypt. Please be nice to him."

Bakura scowled when he heard the girls saying 'God he's hot!' and 'Think I got a chance?' At least he was sitting by Crystel; apparently there had been a new seating arrangement. Ryou and Ruby seemed pretty happy sitting together, too.

After first period ended, it was time for Drama Class. After Bakura was introduced they got back to the play, Romeo and Juliet. Crystel and Bakura found out they were substitutes, and instead of practicing lines, they just talked. It was fun for both of them, and Ryou and Ruby were having a good time, too. Especially considering all the glares from the guys that were mad that Ruby and Ryou were together.

The same thing was happening with Bakura and Crystel. Both girls AND guys were glaring. Hey, like I said, a lot of guys liked Crystel, too.

Class was finally over and it was time for lunch. They all got lunch, and went to their usual table. Anzu tried flirting with Ryou again, and this time got a punch to the face. Ruby then said,

"Back off bitch, he's mine."

Anzu whimpered and ran to the nurse. Ruby then said to all who were staring, "What? She deserved it. I specifically told her we were going out."

Everyone then shrugged and went back to eating. Something similar happened a little bit later.

Some guy was trying to flirt with Crystel. What they didn't know was that you don't EVER try to take Bakura's girlfriend.

He growled and punched the guy. When the guy was screaming in pain, sent him to the Shadow Realm. After he dealt with that he grabbed Crystel's hand and sat next to her. She tried not to laugh at his protectiveness, and instead felt herself blushing.

When everyone stared Crystel simply said "That's why you don't mess with my boyfriend."

Then the bell rang. Everyone threw away the remains of lunch and headed to Science.

They were doing a lab AGAIN. It was bearable, at least for Ruby, Ryou, Bakura, and Crystel. Ruby and Ryou paired up, while Bakura and Crystel had paired up. But for Jou, it was hell.

He almost blew up the Science Room. (He wasn't good at Science). That

resulted in him getting detention AGAIN.

Good thing the rest of day passed by quickly. As Jou dragged his feet to detention, the rest of the gang hurried back to Yugi's house, worried about Malik.

When they got to Yugi's house they couldn't believe their eyes. Yami was passed out on the couch and Marik was asleep on the other couch. Malik was quietly watching TV, and whispered to them "Pwease be qwiet, they asweep."

"So you have been taking care of yourself all this time Malik?" Jou questioned.

"No. 'Ami and Mawik have been! But they got tiwed, so they went to sweep."Malik said.

That woke up Yami as he groggily said, "Quiet. I need more sleep."

"If you need more sleep, then go lie down in bed!" Bakura said angrily. "That means you too, Marik. I know that you're awake".

Marik smirked as he opened his eyes and went upstairs. Yami went upstairs, too. Both looked like they were sleepwalking.

"Man we got a LOT of homework" Ruby said.

"Don't remind me. Let's eat first" Crystel said.

Everyone agreed, having been able to escape the dreaded homework. Jou got back, and then everyone ate.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please review!


End file.
